Angel's Don't Belong Here
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Marie Johnson is sent to Camp Green Lake for her record, but since she was girl the last straw was when she finally stole two kittens from the pet store... Sound familiar? MagnetXOC Set a week before Stanely comes to camp.
1. Chapter 1

She stood up in front of the judge with her head held high, but by her posture you would've thought that she wasn't afraid of anything but if she turned around, you could see the fear in her dark blue eyes.

"Marie Johnson, you have yourself a record?" The judge looked at her file then looked back at the dark haired girl. He took in her black skinny jeans with her dark purple shirt that was hanging off one shoulder.

"Yes sir." Marie nodded.

"You've stolen several cars, got caught selling 'drugs', and you went to a few clubs and you're only fifteen?!" He asked skeptically.

"Yes sir." Marie nodded once more.

"Now these 'drugs' what did you do with them?" He asked, his soft brown eyes looking down at her in wonder.

"They were Mary Jane but you see I don't approve of people doing drugs. So I got some and dumped it into the toilet and flushed it and I got my poppy seed plant leaves and ripped them and made them look like drug leaves and sold those on the street corner." Marie explained.

"These cars, what were those for?" He asked.

"Joy rides." She shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, the clubs were a way for doing something like 'joy rides?'"

"No, as you can see I come from a middle class family," Marie waved her hand to her family who were sitting behind her, "considering the fact that my mom has sheltered my since I was little, I wanted to have some fun." Marie shrugged.

"So going to clubs is fun?" The judged said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, would you prefer to have prostitution on that record of mine?" Marie asked with a raised eyebrow at him.

He looked down at the file and then he shook his head, "No, I prefer not."

"See, even criminals have morals." He looked up at her with wide eyes as she looked back at him with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Okay but you're here now because…" He took a look at his file and squinted at it, "_you tried stealing two kittens from the pet store?!_"

"They were adorable, and plus it's just wrong that those poor animals are locked up. So I decided to help out two of them." Marie shrugged.

"You are probably the weirdest criminal I have ever met." He laughed.

"I know I know." Marie waved a hand while laughing too.

"Okay, well you're going to be given a choice; you can spend your time in jail, or at Camp Green Lake."

Marie turned to look at her parents and noted how they all looked at her. Her dad showed disappointment throughout his eyes, not a soft spot in those brown eyes. Her mom also had disappointment but there was love in her also brown eyes.

Marie turned to her eldest sister who looked at her in disgust. Her little brother clearly didn't know what to think about her, same with her little sister.

She sighed and turned to the judge, "Camp Green Lake."

"Eighteen months at Camp Green Lake it is then. The bus will get you at five o'clock sharp in the morning." The judge took his hammer and slammed it against the circle thing on his desk.

Marie nodded and she and her family left.

"Why did you choose camp?" Her dad growled.

"Would you prefer to tell everyone that your daughter went to jail or to camp?" She answered as she walked with her head held high.

He just glared at her.

They got to the car and they sat there in silence.

"Marie, what will the camp be like?" Her little sister asked from her booster seat.

"I don't know honestly." Marie shrugged as they pulled up to her house.

She lived in an apartment and she smiled as she saw her friend Stanley Yelants opening his door.

"Hi Stanley." She waved and he waved back.

"Marie!" Her dad snapped.

"Yes?" She turned around to face her six-foot father.

"Why did you do that stuff?" He asked.

"I got mom's personality, I'm a smart-alec, and love to talk back. You guys made to many rules and they ended up ruining half the fun that teenagers do around here." Marie shrugged and turned around and walked to her room.

She got to her room and flopped onto her bed that had a soft blanket with a gray wolf on it.

"Silver, what am I going to do?" She asked as she petted the wolf on her blanket.

"Marie, will you write?" She heard her brother ask quietly from her door.

"Come here dude." She sat up and patted the side of her bed.

He practically teleported to her side.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered as he sat next to her.

"Listen here, I will write to you, and I demand that you respond with pictures every month. I want to know what goes on in your life. If you keep any secrets from me you will pay when I get back." Marie held her little brother but kept her voice light but still had a stern tone in it.

"Yes Marie." He nodded into her shoulder.

"Now get out of my room Josh." She playfully pushed him off her bed and smiled at him as he huffed to the door.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Josh said as walked out of the room.

"I'm going over to Stanley's after I pack so it won't matter." She said back as she got off her bed and went to get a duffel bag out from her closet.

She put in her much needed necessities, underwear and bras, and a lot of tank-tops and mini-shorts in the duffel bag. Next she put her Ihome in a pocket and placed her charged Itouch next to it. Then she put her red tankini, and black bikini that she swore she would fit into eventually, and her Pirates of the Caribbean towel in another pocket. She got flip-flops and managed to fit them in her bag and then got her shower toiletries into the same pocket as her swim stuff.

She checked the time and placed her bag under her bed and rushed out to the living-room.

"I'm going over to Stanley's!" She called out and shut the door quickly and rushed over to Stanley's apartment and walked on in.

"Marie!" Stanley's mom called and got off the couch and hugged her.

"Hi mom." She hugged the woman back with a smile.

She was over there so much that she began to think of the Yelants' as her own family.

"Marie, how was the court thing?" Her second dad asked as he fished out a sneaker out of a pot

"Well, I have to spend eighteen years at this place called Camp Green Lake, and I leave in the morning." She answered.

"All that time for two kittens?" Her second mom asked.

"Sadly, yes." Marie nodded.

"Hey Marie!" Stanley came out of his room with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Stanley how are you?" Marie smiled at her best friend and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I'm doing okay, you?" He asked hugging her back.

"Crappy." She answered and plopped down on the couch next to Stanley's grandfather.

"I bet especially after going to court." Grandfather put his arm around Marie's shoulder's and held her for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie was awakened by the cruel sound of her alarm. She groaned and got up and walked to her dark brown dresser and slammed the alarm off and got in the shower and after thirty minutes she got out and got dressed in black mini-shorts and a light blue tank top with angel wings on the back in gems.

"Marie?" A tired voice asked.

Marie turned to see Josh rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah lil bro?" She asked leading him into her room.

"I don't want you to leave." He yawned as he sat on her made bed.

"Well I have too." She sighed as she dug the duffel bag from under her bed and placed it by her bedroom door.

"I know, that's what sucks." Josh sighed as he fell back on the bed.

"Listen it's really early for you to be up." Marie said looking at her clock that said four fifty.

"I know." Josh yawned again.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed?" Marie pulled the covers in and tucked her eight year old brother in.

"Okay." He nodded and fell back asleep.

Marie sighed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and picked her bag up from her door and walked into her mom's bedroom.

"Mom," she prodded her mom awake.

"Hmm." Her mom woke up.

"I'm leaving." Maria said.

"Okay honey bye." Her mom kissed her cheek and Marie hugged her and held back her tears and walked out of the house.

She sat in front of her apartment building until an ancient yellow bus pulled up and she got in and she saw a **HUGE** fat guy sitting in the driver's seat.

"You're going to Camp Green Lake?!" He asked shocked.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Never knew that." He said quietly looking to her right and she saw a police man with a big beer gut.

"We'll were suppose to take her." The police man shrugged.

Marie looked at them weird but left it at that and walked down the bus to lay down on the back seat that filled up the whole row.

They drove for maybe about an hour before the sun started to come up.

"Sun!" Marie cried out happily.

"Where you're going. You wouldn't be praising the sun like that after the first day." The police man chuckled.

Marie just shrugged and fell back on the seat and fell asleep.

~Some hours later~

"Hey girl wake up." Marie heard a male voice say softly and someone lightly shaking her awake.

"I'm awake, "I'm awake." Marie sat up sleepily and rubbed her dark blue eyes.

"Okay well come on we're here." The policeman smiled down at her kindly.

"LET'S GO!" Marie literally climbed over the seats and around the policeman and jumped up to the driver.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on your bus." She hugged him.

"You're welcome little lady." He smiled at her and she hopped off the bus.

"CAMP-!" She couldn't finish her sentence because she fell to the dirt filled ground and gasped for air in the heat filled camp.

"Why is it so bloody hot?" She asked, gasping for breath as the police came off the bus with sad look on his face.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake." He picked her up and took her bag from her and just left it at that.

"FRESH MEAT!" Someone shouted and all activity stopped.

Marie finally got a good look around.

All she saw was dirt, dirt, and boys.

'_Wait... Boys?'_ She thought and did a three-sixty, _'Where are the girls?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Um…Earl, where are the girls?" Marie asked, not liking how the guys' jaws literally dropped to the ground.

"Sorry to say miss, but you're the only girl around." Earl shrugged and led her to a building.

"Excuse me," Marie turned around to see a guy with an orange jumpsuit on and black boots with really nice brown eyes and dusty brown hair.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Are you really girl?" He asked.

"Last time I checked." Marie answered with a smile.

"HOLY SHIZ IT'S A GIRL AND SHE'S SEXY!!!!" He screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth to scream it out farther.

"Owie…" Marie rubbed her ears while walking after the police officer. While patting herself on the back for wearing summer clothes she sat on a chair in front of a guy who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Marie Johnson?" He asked looking up from a file and to Marie.

"Yes sir." Marie nodded.

"This ain't a girl scout camp." He snapped at her.

"Good thing I didn't like girl scouts." Marie snapped back hiding her shock that she snapped at a total stranger.

"Ha, girl with fire, boys will have a hard breaking you." The man smirked and turned to the side for something.

Marie noticed he had sideburns. _'Talk about useless facts._' She sighed to herself.

"My name is Mr. Sir." He said turning back around to face her.

Marie bit her lips to keep from laughing.

"You think that's funny?" He asked.

"Why, yes I do actually." Marie said with a straight face and smiled up at him.

"Defiantly ain't gonna be breaking you anytime soon." He muttered to himself.

"Whatever." Marie rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

Mr. Sir (Marie always snickered) explained to her what happened around the camp at that it was an all-boy facility. He took her up to the changing room and the guy working in it stared her up and down.

"Change into this." Mr. Sir tossed her an orange jump suit and black boots.

Marie nodded and slipped the orange suit on and tied the arms around her waist and slipped on the boots.

Mr. Sir picked up her duffel bag and was about to toss it to the guy working there.

"NO!" Marie shouted.

"Why not?" Mr. Sir asked turning to glare at Marie.

"There are some girl products in there that I'm pretty sure you don't want to see." Marie glared back Mr. Sir then at the guy.

Mr. Sir's eyes widened and then he carefully handed the bag to her which she took with a grateful smile.

"Marie Johnson, just because you did some bad things in your life doesn't make you a bad person." An annoying nasally voice said out of nowhere.

Marie turned around to see a short guy with a whole bunch of sunscreen on his nose and an ugly hat on his head; he had on khaki shorts and knee high socks with scandals.

"Hi?" She shifted her eyes from side to side.

"I'm Mr. Pendanski, your counselor. You'll be staying in D-tent, D stand for Diligence!" He shouted happily and led her to the tents.

"Hey mom!" Marie and Mr. Pendanski turned around to see three boys walking to the tent; one guy was clearly African-American with big glasses that magnified his eyes. The guy next to him was African-American too but he was more heavy-set. The third guy was tall and white, with crazy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes Rex?" Mr. Pendanski turned to the guy with the glasses.

"Okay my name is X-ray, not Rex, and is it true that there's a girl here?" Rex (X-ray?) asked, ignoring Marie.

"Clearly there is if I'm standing right here listening in on this conversation about me while I'm standing right here." Marie answered raising an eyebrow at the guy.

"Holy cow it is a girl!" The heavy set guy said sounding shock.

"Theodore, Ricky, and Rex, this is Marie, she's your new tent member." Mr. Pendanski put a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" The tall white guy asked, glaring down at Marie.

"Yes, now I have to go, Ricky I expect you to be her mentor." Mr. Pendanski gave the blonde guy a look and ran off.

Marie stood there looking at the three boys while they looked at her.

"I'm X-ray; this is Armpit, and Zigzag your mentor." The guy with the glasses pointed at each guy.

"Marie." Marie nodded.

"Come on in, we don't bite, hard." X-ray put an arm around her shoulder's and led her into D-tent and sat her on a cot.

"So what's with the names?" She asked putting her duffel bag on the pillow of her cot.

"It's a tradition started here and we carry it on." Armpit explained sitting on a cot a little bit away from her.

"Do you earn them?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zigzag nodded and knelt down by a cot and pulled out a towel and walked out of the tent.

Marie nodded in understanding and put her hands together and started to rub them.

"What's wrong with your hands?" X-Ray asked.

"I have low circulation so they're always cold." Marie explained.

"Always?" X-Ray asked.

"Yeah, no matter how hard I try they're always cold." Marie shrugged.

"No way." X-Ray smiled shaking his head.

"Here proof." Marie got up and placed her hands around his neck.

"Relief!" He sighed contently and placed his hands over hers.

Marie giggled and sat on the cot next to him.

"Hey Armpit." A new voice came from tent entrance and a boy with a white t-shirt wrapped around his head walked in and sat on a cot next to Armpit's.

"That's Squid." X-Ray nodded towards the boy and he turned his head to see Marie, Marie noticed that his eyes were a pretty brown.

"Wow you're a girl!" He shot up.

"Yeah I know." Marie smiled.

"With cold hands." X-Ray smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm Marie." Marie waved over to Squid.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey Squid, where's Magnet and Barfbag?" Armpit asked.

"They should be coming pretty soon." Squid laid back down but twisted his head to look at Marie.

"Barfbag?" Marie echoed.

"Yeah I know, sick name right? X-Ray gave it to him." Squid pointed at X-Ray.

"You're, like, the leader of this tent?" Marie looked at X-Ray.

"Yeah, and the leader of the tent always gets what he wants." X-Ray placed an arm around Marie's waist.

"Well I guess the leader needs to stop being a spoiled brat 'cause I know I don't want to be claimed." Marie let go of his neck and got up and walked over to Squid's cot and placed her hands on his neck.

"Cold hands!" Squid jumped but soon relaxed and groaned in pleasure.

Marie giggled and sat on his cot.

"Here, move your hands really fast." Squid sat up and started to pull his shirt off and threw it on the ground and took Marie's hands and placed them on his chest.

Marie smiled happily and gawked at Squid's six-pack then smiled some more.

"I hate digging freaking holes!" A voice grumbled and a Mexican with a buzz cut and soft brown eyes walked in with a glare on his face and a slightly tanned boy followed him and grunted when he fell on his cot.

"Hey guys this Marie." X-Ray pointed to Marie who looked at the tanned boy with a confused expression.

"Marie this is Magnet and Barfbag." X-Ray glared at Marie while pointing to the Mexican then the tanned guy.

"Lewis?"


	4. Chapter 4

Barfbag shot up and stared at Marie.

"What did you do?" Barfbag got up and glared at Marie.

"Well hi to you too!" Marie got up and ran to Barfbag and hugged him.

"Sorry Marie but what did you do?!" Barfbag squeezed her but held her at arm's length with a glare.

"I stole two kittens from a pet store…" She lowered her head in shame.

"What!?" Magnet's voice said loudly.

"Yeah, they were adorable! I would've made it if my backpack didn't start meowing." Marie smiled at Barfbag who rolled his eyes but hugged her again.

"Crazy cousin of mine." He smirked.

"Dude, I stole a puppy." Magnet smiled.

"From a pet store?" Marie turned to face the Mexican.

"Yeah I would've made it too, if my pocket hadn't started barking." Magnet shook his head at the memory.

Marie laughed and went to sit next to Magnet. Marie noticed a young boy with a fuzzy afro for hair come in and lay on a cot next to flap.

"Marie, that's Zero." Barfbag pointed to the kid.

Marie stopped talking and just looked at the kid and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Josh…" She whispered.

"Marie you okay?" Magnet asked, snaking an arm around his shoulders.

Marie shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder and fought the tears back.

"Marie, is it Josh?" Barfbag knelt in front of her.

Marie nodded and wrapped her arms around Magnet.

Magnet looked at Barfbag with 'Help!' screaming in his eyes.

"Lay down." Barfbag mouthed and Magnet hesitantly fixed his position and laid down with Marie snuggled in side.

"Marie, Josh is going to be okay." Barfbag murmured leaning over Marie and kissed her forehead.

Marie nodded and closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears.

Magnet rubbed Marie's back in soothing circles and put his chin on top of her head.

Soon without them realizing she fell asleep.

"Barfbag, she's your cousin?" Squid asked pointing Marie.

"Yeah, she's really awesome too, if you just want to sit and just hang out she'll jump up and she'll be there." Barfbag smiled.

"Really?" X-Ray asked looking at the poor girl with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, she's a really great friend." Barfbag smiled some more and walked to his cot to lay on it.

"She's so tiny!" Magnet said while hugging her waist.

"She fits in a size six waist but trust me, her bra size is huge!" Barfbag sat up with wide eyes.

"Size six?" Magnet looked down to check out Marie's butt.

"Yup." Barfbag nodded.

"What's her bra size?" X-Ray turned to Barfbag with interest.

"She's a double D." Barfbag looked over at her with a sad look.

"DOUBLE D?!" Everyone but Zero shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" Barfbag scolded.

"Sorry but seriously?" Squid sat up to look at the boy then Marie.

"Yeah, if she wasn't my cousin I would've asked her out." Barfbag admitted.

Suddenly a trumpet sounded to let them now that dinner was ready.

Marie didn't know about the dinner bell and woke up with a yelp. She didn't know where she was so she let out a small scream and jumped out of Magnet's arms and fell to the floor with a thup.

"Owie..." She moaned and rubbed her bag.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Barfbag laughed and got off his cot and held a hand out for her.

Magnet looked over his cot at her with a confuse look.

"Shut up Lewis." Marie growled but took his hand and he pulled her up and she didn't let go of his hand.

"Hey there Angel." X-Ray put an arm around her waist.

"I ain't an Angel." Marie slipped out of grip and went to Barfbag's other side.

X-Ray glared at her for a moment but Squid was the only one who noticed.

"Yes you are." Barfbag told Marie as they walked up to the mess hall.

"Maybe a Fallen Angel but I definitely ain't an angel." Marie raised an eyebrow at Barfbag.

"Hey Fallen Angel!" Magnet smiled at Marie.

"What about it?" Marie asked confused.

"You just got yourself a nickname." Barfbag smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fallen Angel?" Marie asked slowly, tasting the name on her tongue.

"Yeah, I mean it fits you! You look like an angel, plus you obviously fell from heaven since your here." Magnet explained with a slight blush at first but his normal colored returned.

"And we can't forget the angel wings on your back." Armpit added with a nod towards her shirt.

"OK, Fallen Angel it is." Fallen Angel smiled at her new group of friends.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch these guys and come join my friends for tonight?" A wanna-be silky voice suggested as a hand slid down her back to her butt.

Fallen Angel stiffened as X-ray, Armpit, Zigzag, and Squid got up to face the guy.

"Th' Lump, why don't you just beat it?" X-ray challenged.

Fallen Angel looked up and successfully managed to keep her breakfast in as she saw the guy's dirty face and greasy dark blond hair.

"Want me to beat your face in?" Th' Lump challenged back.

"Woah their guys cool it." Fallen Angel got up and put her hands on Th' Lump's chest.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Magnet asked, also standing up in confusion.

"Trust her." Barfbag told his fellow D-tenters and gave her a smile.

"Th' Lump, right? Why don't you tell me how you got your name and why you're here." Angel gave him a sexy smile.

"Why don't I show you first, then tell give you a demonstration?" He smiled down at her while leading her away.

Only Barfbag could see the almost invisible shiver that Angel gave.

"Why not?" Angel smiled up at him as he started to lead her out of the mess hall.

"Great!" Th' Lump sped up his pace.

"If you can forgive me of course." Angel paused.

"What do you-?" Th' Lump turned to her with a confused look and was suddenly on his knees clutching his jewels and Angel glared at him with her arms crossed.

"I don't like going to bed with strangers." Angel snarled as he tried to glare at her through teary eyes.

"You bit-" Th' Lump tried to say but Angel kicked his face backwards and she did a back flip and landed with her right leg in a crouch and her left leg out beside her and her left hand on the ground with her right arm resting on her knee.

"Wanna try that again?" Angel smiled sweetly as he tried to crawl away.

"Thought so." Angel nodded and walked back to her table.

"Sensei I want to learn the way's of the warrior." X-Ray bowed with his right fist in his left.

"First, your left has to be extended upwards." Angel fixed his hands and then bowed at him too.

"Forget Fallen Angel, we'll just call you Warrior." Magnet teased her.

"I prefer Warrior Angel." She smiled at him.

Magnet wasn't expecting that so he just went quiet as the others only laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner was eaten and nothing else happened the boys took Angel to their tent.

"It feels so weird with you here." Barfbag smiled at his cousin and he link their arms together.

"You know you missed me." Angel smiled at him, her blue eyes shining with adoration.

"Yeah, but still knowing that you're here!" Barfbag waved his free arm around to show his meaning.

"I deserve to be here though, and you know it's better than home." Angel gave Barfbag a knowing look and he nodded in agreement.

"How is this better than home?" Armpit asking, coming up on Angel's left side.

"I think I'll keep that secret. Gotta be mysterious some how." Angel smiled up at her friend and laughed at his face.

"What does being mysterious have anything to do with it?" Squid asked confused.

"It won't be fun if you guys learn all about me on my first day now is it?" Angel skipped ahead of the group past B-tent who started to cat call to her.

Magnet couldn't help but growl at the boys while Angel only skipped past them.

"Magnet, are you starting to have feelings for a certian Angel?" X-ray asked, slowing down to talk to the mexican.

"No." Magnet denied a little bit to fast.

"Yes you do!" Squid laughed while pointing at the blushing mexican.

"No I don't!" Magnet said angrily.

"What ever you say bro." X-ray shrugged and noticed that Zig Zag was staring intently at Angel.

"Ziggy?" Armpit asked the blonde.

"Zero's walking next to her." Zig Zag just said and nodded to Angel and the group noticed that Zero was walking next to Angel.

"He better not make a move on her!" X-ray snarled.

"X... He doesn't speak, what makes you say he's going to hit on her?" Armpit asked, not getting why X-ray was acting like how he was.

"Hey, she's my cousin." Barfbag suddenly glared at X-ray.

"But I'm the leader of this tent so I have first dibs." X-ray pointed a thumb at his chest with a challenging smirk on his face.

* * *

"It's wonderful not being in a city and actually seeing the stars." Angel looked up at the night sky when she realized that Zero was next to her.

Zero nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"This may seem like a stupid question, but what did you do to get in here?" Angel asked her silent friend while they walked up to the tent.

"I'm not sure exactly." Angel jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked looking down at the short boy.

"It was all a blur, I'm not even sure if it actually happened..." He trailed off, his brown eyes turning thoughtful.

"I know the feeling. It happened to me a lot too, the blur I mean." Angel nodded and walked to her cot as the others came in, obviously fighting over something.

"She will be mine!" X-ray shouted to Barfbag.

"HOLD UP!" Angel shouted in shock, rounding on the boys.

They all went silent.

"Who said I'll be theirs?" Angel asked, glaring at each of them.

"I did." X-ray stepped up and puffed up his chest.

"Really?" Angel smirked and walked up to him, shaking her hips so that he grinned down at her.

"Yes, and I know you will be." X-ray put his arms around her waist. Barfbag noticed her legs twitching so he went and sat on his bed to watch the show.

"Sucks to be you then." Angel smiled up at him.

"What do you-" X-ray asked then fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"I'm not a prize to be claimed." Angel snarled dangerously then spat at him.

Angel walked to her cot, layed down on it, and faced away from the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude…. Just because a girl shows up in Camp and is placed in our tent does not mean you have claims to her." Armpit whispered, walking to his cot trying not to piss Angel off more.

"Shut up…" X-Ray hissed as he wobbled to his cot and slowly sat down.

Barfbag tiptoed to his cousin and sat on her cot and rubbed between her shoulders, helping relax her.

"Angel?" He whispered.

"Marie, please…" She whispered back.

"Deal." He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" X-Ray snapped.

Marie jumped off her cot and spun around to face the tent.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF? I AM NOT SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY PEOPLE CAN GO AROUND AND CALL DIBS FIRST! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL, WALK UP TO THE DEVIL, AND DIE A SECOND PAINFUL DEATH AND THEN FORCE YOUR TIC TAC OF A DICK INTO HIS MOUTH AND MAKE HIM SUCK IT BECAUSE SATAN KNOWS I WON'T!" Marie shrieked before stomping up to X-Ray, and slapping him twice before running out of the tent sobbing.

"…." X-Ray rubbed his cheeks with in silence.

"She's crazier than me…" Zigzag said in a whispy tone.

"Dude… Who's going after her?" Armpit asked.

Squid rolled his eyes and ran out of the tent. Barfbag followed suit, leaving the tent in an awkward silence.

Marie ran away from the tents with tears in her eyes, she was angry with herself for crying so much in the last twenty-four hours. She couldn't see where she was going, due to her eyes being blurred by her tears and without warning; she ended up tripping into a hole. She let out a screech of fright and landed on her wrists.

Barfbag and Squid stopped in front of their tents and looked right and looked left.

"Alright, she's your cousin. Where would she go in a camp full of boys?" Squid asked, looking to where they dug their holes during the day.

"That way." Barfbag ran in the direction of the holes.

"What do we do?" Squid asked, running after him.

"Yell Marco, she can't resist that game no matter how upset she is." Barfbag told him going in one direction while Squid went in another.

Squid nodded and dodged the holes just as the sun began to set.

"Marco?" He called out hesitantly, slowing his pace to a walk so he could hear her.

A small giggle came from a hole and he gave a small smile, "Polo." Her quiet voice reached him, pain evident in her voice.

"Marco." He called out again and stopped to listen.

"Polo." She answered; she stood up and jumped up and down to try to see over the edge of the hole.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Look behind you." She jumped up and then went back down.

He turned around and saw her hair.

"Ah." He nodded and went over to her hole.

"Hi." She grinned sheepishly, gingerly holding her wrists.

"How'd you end up down there?" Squid asked.

"I fell." Marie shrugged.

"Here let me help you out." He bent over reached for her hands.

"I think I sprained my wrists, both of them." She told him, reaching past his hands so that his hands gripped her arms instead and she grabbed his.

"Alright, we better find Barfbag. He went looking for you too." Squid pulled her out without a second thought and placed her carefully on the ground.

"Thanks." She gave him a hug and walked with him in the direction Barfbag went.

"Are you alright?" Squid asked.

"I guess?" She shrugged.

"I know its hard being an only girl in an all boy's camp." He tried to start a conversation.

"Look, I don't really want to talk right now." She looked up at him apologetically.

"Oh ok." He nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok," He smiled, "but if you do need someone to talk to, I am here." He nudged her shoulder.

"Thank you." Marie nudged him back, a smile tugging at her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Marie looked up at the top of the tent. Not really awake, but not really asleep.

"Marie?" Lewis whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed back.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting up in his cot.

She only groaned, her eyes closed but her other senses were wide awake.

"Sorry for bothering you." He whispered again before laying back down on his cot.

Marie only sighed and just listened to the sound of the tent. Armpit snoring, Zigzag breathing lightly, X-Ray also snoring, Squid muttering in his sleep, Zero just breathing and Lewis starting to fall asleep.

Marie gave a sigh and opened her eyes.

_'I'm not going to sleep anytime soon...'_

She got off her cot, quickly changing into a new pair of underwear and shorts and replacing her blue tank top with a pink one. Her jumpsuit going over her legs and tied around her waist.

She snuck out past the boys giving a giggle when Armpit snorted and rolled onto his side. Once she stepped outside she took a deep breath and just walked. Marie pulled her brown hair into a ponytail and walked past the tents to the hole's that were out in the lake. Taking deep breaths she stopped and enjoyed the night.

After a few minutes of standing there she opened her eyes, took a few steps and started to jog then sped up into a run. She ran from the holes, swerving in figure eights around the tents and buildings. Just running around at full speed. Soon she was running back into D-tent as soon as the horn blared.

Giving a small screech in shock she squidded into the tent and landing on top of X-Ray, who yelled in suprised and they both fell to the floor.

"What the- ?" He yelled.

"S-s-sorry." Marie gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh it's alright baby." X-Ray winked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Marie rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest, putting her knee uncomfortably close to his area and hissed in his ear, "I am not your freaking property!"

"X-Ray, let her go!" She was picked by her waist and placed on the ground in front of her rescueer and behind the rest of D-tent.

"X... If you don't leave my cousin alone, I will cause a mutiny against you and you will have to get a transfere to a different juvie center." Lewis walked up to X-Ray and growled.


End file.
